Sally's Diary Year 1
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Sally Joker keeping a diary about her Hogwarts years and being friends with the infamous Boy-who-lived. This is the diary of her first year.
1. That young witches diary

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new project. It's kinda like a beforehand-fiction for an ucoming project. One of the OC's in this project writing a diary about her time at Hogwarts and being friends with Harry Potter...*grins*

_Why do fathers always think, that their daughters need to keep a diary? I'll never like the look, he gave me, when I found this thing between my birthday presents. He gave me that "I chose this especially for you"-look, as I had pulled of the wrapping paper. Matter-of-factly I never wanted to write a word in this thing, but my mother urged me to do so, since I would have something ahead of me, that I probably would want to write down. Maybe I should start the whole thing with introducing myself: My name is Sally Amanda Joker. I am eleven years old and I am a half-blood witch just like my twin Samantha Alyssa Joker. We are going to start our first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry soon, I mean it's like the end of August, we turned eleven on May and out acceptance letters came a few days ago. When I am already getting started, I can also tell about the rest of my family._

_Next to Samantha I have two brothers. One is older and one younger. Their names are Jack and Roland and then there is my mother Amanda and my aunt Alyssa...and there is also my father Robert Joker. The guy's a muggle (non-magic people). The rest of us are either wizards or witches. Maybe one would say, that we are a little messed up, but everyone loves each other and gives his best. Still...it was a nasty shock for my dad, when he found out, that my mum was a witch. I like to imagine his face from that day. Samantha and I are close...well...as close as twins with magical powers probably can be. That's why I hope, that we get in one house together. There are four houses: Gryffindor, which symbolies courages, Hufflepuff, which symbolizes kindness, Ravenclaw, which symbolizes smartness and Slytherin. Officially they say, that the cunning people wind up there, but I see it as the house of evil. There are less witches and wizards, who went bad, who weren't in Slytherin._

_We come from a family full of Ravenclaws. Aunt Alyssa was the first to break tradition with houses. She went to Hufflepuff. Other than that? ALL RAVENCLAWS! Jack, mum and everyone else. Roland is still too young to attend, but probably he will also wind up in Ravenclaw. Jack has already left Hogwarts and became a curse-breaker for Gringotts, the wizard bank. I never quite understood, why he thought, that this is so cool, but Sammie, as I sometimes call my twin, is completely fascinated with it. Back in the day he was captain of Quidditch (popular sport for magical people) at Ravenclaw, but he always got along well with people from other houses...especially Gryffindor. There was one thing he always said about Quidditch: "I am never going to understand, why the houses always bicker about a game everyone should enjoy togehter". Maybe he said that, because he often hung with the Gryffindors back in the day. They ofthen went making themselves enemies in Slytherin He sometimes said, that Sammie and I had best chances to wind up in Gryffindor. Gotta end now. Dinner time. My mum always gets angry, when we not come at once, when she calls us for dinner. Sometimes Samantha, Jack, Roland and I push her limits, but I am too tierd to do so today._

_Yours Sally Joker_

_Dear Diary._

_That sounds weird to write! Dear Diary...heh. Jack is going to take us to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy our school stuff. The meeting point to do shopping...at least for wizards and witches. Our dad's okay with it. Being a muggle in a family full of magical people might be strange to him, but we still enjoy the normal happiness of family life, as my father says. Big house, great kids, beautiful wife. He excatly put it that way. He enjoys watching us playing Quidditch. We sometimes play it in our garden, but we play an alternate version, since we can barely put a team togehter. Each team has seven players. We mostly play two on two. Almost always it's Sammie and me against Jack and Roland. Roland is catastrophical and Jack is good and the skills of Sammie and me are average. At least that's how WE put it, since Roland always says, that we could make the Quidditch team of our house one day. If we don't get ourselves expelled in our first year, but why should that happen? _

_We might be a bit hard to handle every now and then...okay we are hard to handle very often, but it's not like we are comitting crimes or anything. When we are angry, you already see it, when you are standing 5 kilometers away and sometimes we "accidently" let magical firework fly in our living room, but that's nothing serious. At least not in our point of view. Maybe the teachers at Hogwarts have a different view of that, but mum and aunt Alyssa always keep telling us, that, if they were really this dead serious about pranks, four boys, who were in mum's year, aunt Alyssa is one year younger, would've gotten themselves expelled by the end of mum's third year._

_I would like to know who these boys have been. My mother doesn't have many memories of them, but she remembers, that she and one of those guys were dating in her third year._

_Yours _

_Sally Joker_

_**Ending Word: **_Well...the diary is officially going. I hope you liked the first chapter and I will be more specific to the things, that happen before the year really starts, then I was in the first book of "Legacy of Windy". I hope you leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	2. Ambitions and Fear

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello friends of the night jediclonecowgirl greets you once again, with the next look into Sally Jokers diary. Basically all about Diagon Alley and shopping and stuff...hehe...

Dear Diary.

We got back from Diagon Alley just recently. Soon we will go to Hogwarts for the first time. Roland is kinda mad, because he is still too young to attend. As we got back he asked Jack to shrink him on the day, we will go and then he wanted to sneak into my trunk. Most silly idea of him...Jack is off age already, so he can do magic without getting himself punished by the Ministry of Magic. I can't tell much about this place...hell I was never interested in politics very much. Either magical or muggle politics, I was never caring about it very much. Probably never will, but I am going off-subject. You gotta be seventeen to do magic outta school, otherwise you are gonna get framed by the Ministry and if you do it too often...what happens then? I don't know...at all!

The most exciting part was wand shopping. Jack has always said, that Ollivander is the best wandmaker in all of Britain. It was a bit strange to be there. looks at you without blinking even once! Maybe that's the reason, why other young wizards and witches sometimes get nervous in there. 7 inches, Cherry and dragonheart string. That's the best way to describe my wand. The length, the wood it's made off and the core. My sister's wand has 7.5 inches, is made of Acorn wood and has a Phoenix feather as core. We almost wreckaged the entire shop, until we finally got our wands.

It was all kinda exciting. Shopping for robes at Madam Malkin's, book shopping at Flourish and Blotts and so on. I can't mention all of the shops. There are so many, that the diary probably will be half-full, when I am done. I'm kinda nervous about getting to school, fitting in and all that. We never worried about living up to the names of our mum, aunt and brother. We wanna make our own big impression, because if we do excatly the same stuff, like trying to run for Quidditch Captain or prefect, aunt Alyssa was Hufflepuff prefect, it will be no big deal, because they did it first. Word of their reputations proceed them, but we will find a way to be remembered. Everybody in our family has managed somehow. Mum managed it with leading Ravenclaw to victory in a Dueling competition, that was hosted between students back in the day. With her skills she earned herself quite a reputation, so nobody dared to mess with her, aunt Alyssa, or any of her friends. Aunt Alyssa managed, because of being made a prefect and Jack managed, because of being Quidditch Captain of Ravenclaw.

Jack has also told me a story. A story, that's actually very scary, but unfortunately also very true. Samantha and I were only one, as this story really took place, so we were obviously to young to understand it. It has something to do with dark magic. Some really nasty stuff went on there. An evil wizard, lots of dead wizards and muggles and so on. Some things were included, that you do not even write in a diary. You can say, that this was really bad, but then in one Halloween night, this evil wizard went to kill a family, who openly defied him. He managed to kill two people, but one of them, their one-year-old son, survived and managed to kill the evil wizard. He escaped with nothing, but a SCAR! This boy's name is Harry Potter. In the magical world they call him the-boy-who-lived. He must be our age now. I maybe never went to a Muggle School, but I can still do basic maths. Will be kinda cool to go to school with him, but also kinda strange. Well...I don't know, what else to write. Enough for today.

Yours

Sally

Dear Diary.

I am sitting on a packed trunk and have mixed feelings. Tomorrow Samantha and I are gonna take the train to Hogwarts. The infamous Hogwarts express. I am in a feeling-bind. One part of me wants to run through the house screaming, the other wants to hide in the bathroom and vomit, until it's time to go to bed. I better don't get too close on the vomitting part, or I really DO vomit. Heh...I am also nervous about the Sorting Ceremony, where they decide in which house we get. I am fine with every house, as long as it's not Slytherin. As a half-blood I would be sent home in a matchbox by the end of the first week...or a coffin. Scary thought I can say...

Mum always gave us that speech, that we might not be together at all. Get into separate houses and all that. Aunt Alyssa, Jack and even DAD told mum off for this. Told her not to mess up the happiest day of our lives. They say it that way, since it really IS the happiest day of a young magical kid's live to go to Hogwarts for the first time. Then Jack said, that he doesn't believe, that we will be separated. We are too much...one and the same for it...no kidding. He excatly put it that way.

Mum just said, that we shouldn't fire up our imagination too high, since there is always a chance, that we are separated. In her fifth year, twins were separated once at the Sorting. One kid winded up it Hufflepuff and the other one in Ravenclaw. Poor kids...sometimes it won't just go into people's skulls, that you don't separate twins. That's like a crime against nature people and I gotta know it, I am a twin! Samantha is quite faithful about the Sorting and she always keeps saying, that some silly Sorting can't pull us apart. She even made this clear to our mum, before she got started about us being into separate houses. She keeps the faith and I try to do so too. We both have a rough attitude, but sometimes I am a bit more open, than she is, with emotions. If I don't pay attention about this at the Sorting I will probably wind up in Hufflepuff. HAHA! Still...emotions and kindness play a big part there.

Well...shouldn't trouble myself about the Sorting and try to sleep...NAH. Even if I tried to sleep, I wouldn't be able to, without waking up all five minutes. My sister and I are still awake. We are looking foreward to start our first year so much, that we can't sleep. The rest of our family has gone too bed long ago and they are probably sleeping already. Aw man! I wish I weren't so nervous about fitting in with housemates, classes and all that.

Sally

_**Ending Word: **_So this is that. Two of Sally's diary entries should be enough for this chapter. Next time Ron, Harry and all the others will have their first appearance in Sally's Diary. One thing beforehand: I will make one person a bit OOC in this. Who this person will be? You will find out by reading on *sniggers*. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	3. New faces

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Sally's Diary". This time she and Samantha will go to Hogwarts and all this. Well...let's get started I would say.

Dear Diary.

WE ARE IN HOGWARTS! Yes we just recently got here and we winded up in the same house: GRYFFINDOR! I am writing this at the dorm of the First Year girls at Gryffindor tower, but I am waaay to excited to go to sleep, so I am just going to write a bit about the day. It all began with the trainride. After we said our goodbyes to mum, dad, aunt Alyssa and Roland (Jack has gone back to work today) and promised them a hundred times to send an owl as soon as we can, we both have owls...those little guys deliver the mail in the magical world, we stepped through the magical barrier and winded up at Plattform nine and three-quarters. We boarded the Hogwarts express and sat in one compartment, with two boys. One of the boys is named Ron Weasley. Good guy...he is a pure-blood. Comes from a family full of wizards and witches. The other boy is (drum roll please) Harry Potter! He is a half-blood like us and lives with his muggle relatives. This guy is quite a mystery and he is a bit too skinny for his age. Still they were both quite nice and we all had sweets on the train and talked about everything.

Ron has six siblings. Five older brothers and one little sister, who is about the age of Roland. Three of Ron's brothers are still at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor too. Their names are Fred, George and Percy. Fred and George are twins, like us. They have a deserved reputation as pranksters. They are pretty decent, but there is something about George, that Fred hasn't got. This is their third Hogwarts year. Percy is the complete difference to Fred and George. Rule-follower, pomous and a prefect! Many people count him as a prat, but Ron says, that he can be okay, if you don't tick him off, or pick a fight with him. Fred and George take amusement in excatly that. Percy gave the poor guys a speech about behaving themselves this year, since he doesn't want Slytherin to win the house cup again.

At Hogwarts there is this thing with housepoints. Do well and you gain housepoints, break rules and you loose 'em. At the end of the year the house with the most points takes the cup in! Slytherin has taken it in 8 years in a row, as our house ghost said. I'm writing about the house ghost of Gryffindor this way, since I can't remember the whole name of that guy. Strange fella, but still quite cool. I still can't understand the drama Percy makes of it. Fred and George are thirteen and you do NOT have to act, like a grown-up, when you are this age. Probably Percy even expects the behavior of a grown-up of us First Years. I have no idea, why Percy acts like that, since he is only FIFTEEN himself!

Maybe I should get started about my Gryffindor classmates. First of all there is this muggle-born girl named Hermione Granger! Ron says, that Percy is tender next to her and that's bloody true! She kept annoying us throughout the trainride and is a real know-it-all and to make matters worse, she is in the same house with us! Cool...NOT! Then there is Neville Longbottom. He is a pure-blood. The guy is quite shy and forgetful and always loses his toad. Next to Hermione he is decent, but still a bit troubled. Don't know why, but I have only known him, since today. Then there are Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Parvati Patil is a half-blood and a twin. Poor Parvati...her twin sister Padma winded up in Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown is a pure-blood. I don't know really much about her to be the honest. She and Parvati are quite gigglish and they seemed to like each other from the start. Luckily not all Gryffindor muggle-borns are know-it-alls. There is this one guy: Dean Thomas. He is mad about muggle sports, especially football. His friend is named Seamus Finnigan. He is Irish and a half-blood. His mum is a witch and his dad is a muggle. He is mad about Quidditch. He also really nice.

People might say, that you shouldn't make snap-judgements about which of your classmates you're totally going to hate in two weeks time, but there is one boy, I wanted to slap the minute I got to know him: His name is Draco Malfoy! He comes from one of those wealthy pure-blood families, who were former servant of this evil wizard I have been writing about. I know his name, but Jack says, that you do not even write his name in a diary.

Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts, is the only wizard the guy ever feared. Really...Some people have spilt oppinions about him. Like Percy...he says, that he is completely mental, but the most brilliant wizard this century. Percy is one heck of a guy, I can say. Classes start tomorrow. Wanna be awake for those. I'll end this entry.

Yours

Sally Joker

Dear Diary.

Classes have started. It's been long, since I have last written an entry, but I have been busy. Mostly Sammie and I hang with Ron and Harry. Word of Harry's reputation proceeds him. We can basically FEEL the stares of the entire school on our backs...especially Harry. Poor guy! The teachers all have their own ways with students. Some are strict, some are alright with all of us and some behave a little weird, but that is, what makes them likeable.

First of all there is Professor McGonnagall. She is deputy headmistress and our head of house. She is teacher for Transfiguration and strict, like no one else here. Even more strict, then Percy smart-aleck. This guy took housepoints off me (Did I mention, that prefects can take and give housepoints and get you in detention?), because I have jinxed Draco Malfoy in the corridors and talked back, as he told me, that he would report me, since I did magic in the corridors. Rule break to make it very clear.

To make one thing very very clear: This guy hasn't seen, what Malfoy wanted to do to Neville. Fred and George sympathized me for Percy's behavior later on. At some point George started playing with my hair. My head felt totally hot and I think my face started to conquer George's hair. It's not like I like him...I am going off subject again, don't I?

Next is Professor Flitwick, the teacher for Charms and head of Ravenclaw house. Quite small that guy. He actually fainted, as he saw, that he would have a celebrity in his classes. Kinda amusing...hehe. There is also Professor Sprout, our teacher for Herbology and head of Hufflepuff. She is a bit rough every now and then, but she is okay. There is one teacher, who has a special reputation in Gryffindor, as far as Ron puts it. Professor Snape...head of Slytherin house and Potions teacher. Mean guy...we had Potions with him today and he was really mean to us Gryffindors and favoured the Slytherins. FUN! Nobody in Gryffindor likes him...not even Hermione or Percy. Annoying like hell that guy and needs an attitude ajustment...a serious one that is. Annoying is probably still pronnounced to nicely, because this guy isn't just annoying, but he is just plain RUDE! Flying class is there tomorrow...SO EXCITED FOR THIS! Samantha is too. She loves that. At Friday, Harry is going to take Ron, Sammie and me to Hagrid...the groundkeeper, but that's a story for another entry.

Sally

Dear Diary.

Flying turned out to be somewhat good, if you exclude the fact, that Neville winded up in hospital wing. The guy was afraid of it from the start. He kicked off to soon, didn't know how to steer the broom properly, but some of this goes on the brooms themselves, which are in bad shape, as Fred and George say, did a crash-landing and broke his wrist. It was all so amusing for the Slytherins. They were all: "Look fat crybaby Longbottom has hurt himself again!". The most of these sentences went on Malfoy...JERK! The worst he did though was to steal Neville's Rememberall, a glassball, that shows you, when you have forgotten something. These things are mostly junk, since they don't excatly show you, WHAT you have forgotten! Still...Malfoy (THAT JERK!) stole it and then told us Gryffindors, that "...he would leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find!". Then the guy hopped on his broom and flew outta our reach. Madam Hooch, our teacher for Flying, was at hospital wing with Neville, so Harry took matters into his hands.

The next thing I am writing down probably won't be believable: Harry hopped on his broom and flew after Malfoy! We maybe weren't allowed to fly, without supervision, but Harry didn't even get punished. The opposite is true. The guy was named seeker of Gryffindor team, what makes him the youngest seeker this century! Usually first years aren't even allowed on the Quidditch pitch for playing, but in Harry's case they really made an exception. Lucky that guy and he never even flew before! Still...Malfoy didn't get himself punished...not even housepoints taken off. Well...can't have everything I suppose. Still...would have been cool, since even McGonnagall has a hate on Slytherin somehow. She would never say this in front of us though. Malfoy wasn't happy at all, that Harry wasn't expelled for a stunt like this. Undestandable...wouldn't have been either, if I had been in his boots, but I am NOT and this is good! The guy really challanged Harry to a Wizard's duel in the trophy room.

We wanted to sneak outta the tower at midnight, but well...in the end we had to lung Hermione along, so she wouldn't turn us in to Percy. Then Neville came along too. NICE! Not that I don't like Neville, but I probably should've told him the password for our tower. He had skipped in the hallways, because he had forgotten the new password to get into bed. Forgetful like no one else in Gryffindor that guy! Still...I am glad, that he is alright again. Well...it all turned out, that Malfoy had set us up to get us punished for sneaking outta our dorm. It almost got this far, I gotta say...Filch almost caught us. That moron is the caretaker here...everyone hates him and I think his cat Mrs. Norris spies on the students. Some people say, that, if you think, that someone's after you, it's ture, but others say, that sometimes, you can just get paraniod. Well...Hermione figured out a way to escape Filch. You think I should be thankful, that she figured out a way to escape, but hell...she only brought us into a situation, that was worse, then getting caught outta your dorm at midnight by Filch: We winded up at a place, we were forbidden to go to: The third floor corridor! At the welcoming feast Dumbledore forbid us to go in there...and for a good reason: There is a bloody three-headed dog in there! When we got back to Common Room, Hermione acted, like it was OUR fault that we almost got swallowed down whole by this beast! We did not ASK her to come or anything! I can't believe, that she also said, what I am writing down next: "I am going to bed, before either of you four comes of with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse EXPELLED!". This girl really DOES need to sort out her priorities! Still...are the teaches mental or anything? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a SCHOOL! Hermione said, that this beast is guarding something and there is this thing in the Daily Prophet about someone trying to break into Gringotts...ugh...scratch that! It's past midnight for Merlin's sake! Need to sleep now.

Sally

_**Ending Word: **_This should cover it up for now...three entries. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	4. The golden five

_**A word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Sally's Diary". Even surviving the incident with the three headed dog, doesn't make Sally's year any easier. Let's get started shall we?

Dear Diary.

It was actually a nice adventure that thing yesterday night. Samantha, Ron and Harry think so too. Hermione is mad at us...she won't talk to us anymore...only the most necessary stuff. Can't say, that I am complaining about this. She IS annoying after all. Harry got his broom for playing Quidditch. A really slick one. A Nimbus 2000 to make it very clear. Newest model. I am a bit jealous to be honest. I can write that down here. It's not like Harry will go and read my diary. Hermione thinks, that Harry takes it as a reward for a rulebreak. We told her to shove off, since she has really no legitamete purpose to poke her nose in EVERYTHING we are doing!

We got to know some of Harry's teammates too. Fred and George are on the team as beaters and I met Oliver Wood, the Captain and Keeper, in the hallway with Percy. Apperantly those two are friends, but I have really NO idea how this is possible! How can someone as cool as Oliver be friends with a person like Percy smart-aleck? No idea how they get along...they are so different. George says, that Oliver forces them to train quite often...probably a bit obsessed that guy, but he is still a good friend of Fred and George. I clearly don't know, what George meant...I think Oliver is nice.

He is quite popular and the older girls are swooning over him. Mostly they say, that Oliver is single and with that I mean, that the poor guy has some crazy people stalking him...poor Oliver.

I am actually writing this in history of magic class. Professor Binns doesn't even notice, if we distract ourselves. He just keeps blabbing about all this historical things, that no one is interested in. This guy is actually a GHOST! Yes...as far as Fred and George put it, he fell asleep in front of a fireplace and woke up in the next morning leaving his body behind. I am acutally shuddering here! With himn being a ghost, he luckily couldn't take my diary away! Probably he would just take housepoints, but I think he thinks, that I am taking notes. It's somewhat strange how this ghost can be fooled.

I do not want to talk badly about teachers in this...except for Snape maybe...I hate him. Still...it's strange, that he doesn't let himself be distracted from his blabbing, even though almost the entire year sleeps or tries to get the lesson over with in some other way. Nobody cares about that Subject...obviously.

Yours

Sally

Dear Diary.

It's Halloween today and this day is celebrated properly at Hogwarts. I am sitting at the fireplace of Gryffindor common room now, trying to write in peace. Hermione has stopped talking to us completely, because of a thing, that happened after Charms class...well...it really started in Charms class! We were learning the Levitation spell Wingardium Leviosa in pairs. I was working with Parvati and ironically Sammie was working with Padma. Harry worked with Seamus, but Ron had the "pleasure to" work with Hermione.

Ron tried to do the spell and Hermione has told him, that he ponnouced the spell wrong. "It's Levi-O-sa, not Levios-A!". That's excatly, what she said. Ron wasn't too pleased and neither was Harry, Sammie or I, or Neville, or Dean, or Seamus. We were all walking to lunch together and Ron was amusing anyone, with imitating, what Hermione said...and then Ron said: "That girl's a nightmare honestly! No wonder no one can stand her and she doesn't have any friends"! Samantha and I put up some imitations too, but I think we took it a bit too far this time. She ran off and locked herself in the girl's bathroom.

Maybe we really have taken it a bit too far...Hermione might be a real know-it-all, but we never looked behind her facade. Maybe she could even be nice, if we find some stuff to talk about, that doesn't concern school. I should try to get Ron and the others to make up with her...Lavender just called Sammie and me to the Halloween feast. Gotta end...

Sally

Dear Diary.

I wanted to make up with Hermione and now we are really friends with her, but I personally would've prefered it to happen in a less dangerous way. Everyone was eating at the feast and Ron was probably already concidering to make up with Hermione, but then it happened: Our weird kind of Defense against Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell came busting in the Great Hall and yelled something about a troll in the dungeons. Trolls might be the most stupid beings in the magical world, but they are attack-happy. Percy was leading us up to the tower, as Harry suddenly said, that Hermione didn't know about the troll.

We slipped away without Percy realizing, big wonder...really, and made our way to the girls bathroom, where Hermione had locked herself in. She was cornered by the troll. The boys distracted it and Sammie and I had to pull Hermione outta this things path and try not to vomit at the same time. Those mountain trolls really have a horrible smell to them. Ugh...

Harry jumped on the troll's back, but soon found himself in a tight spot. To make it short: The troll had him by the ankle in seconds and the most disgusting part about all this was: It had Harry's wand into it's nose. I am seriously struggling not to vomit here.

Then Ron had his big performance: He enchanted the troll's mace with Wingardium Leviosa and made it fall on it's head. The troll was knocked out at once...but then we had to face some other monster and with that I mean our head of house. Of Course Professor McGonnagall wasn't all pleased about that, but then the real big thing came: Hermione told her, that she went looking for the troll, because she thought, that she could deal with it all on her own, since she had OBVIOUSLY read all about them.

This entire thing had resulted in five points taken from Gryffindor, but I really can say, that this is bearable...no matter to hide the fact, that McGonnagall awarded Harry, Ron, Sammie and me five points. "For sheer dumb luck...", as I quote our rough head of house. Well...that's basically the whole story about this.

First Quidditch game of the session is only a few days away now and the five of us have already agreed to go together. Can't hardly wait, but I am still really tierd. Off to sleep.

Sally

_**Ending Word: **_Another three entries and Sally's year is only really beginning. The real adventure I mean...the real out of characterness will start at Christmas...who that character is, that will be a bit OOC? Well...I'll leave you guessing. *snickers* I hope you liked the chappie and I hope, that you'll leave some reviews. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	5. Eventful Christmas

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello friends of the night, this is jediclonecowgirl once again, with a new chapter of "Sally's Diary". The first entry takes place after the Quidditch game Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Let's get started...

Dear Diary.

I am actually crying tears of anger here and some of the older Gryffindors had to restrain me, so that I didn't go murdering Snape. HOW in the name of Merlin could Dumbledore let someone like him be a teacher?! After, what happened on that Quidditch game, he should not be let loose on students anymore! THIS MAN IS BLOODY DANGEROUS!

I was having a fit here, but I had all right to do so, since Snape almost got Harry KILLED on that game! It had all started out so nicely this morning! The mood was so good, that it was almost boiling in the hall, Sam and I talked to the other players of the Gryffindor team and we got to know the three chasers of the team. Two of them are going to be leaving this year and one of them is about Fred and George's age. This girl's name is Angelina Johnson. Oliver and I were blabbing, until it was time for the team to leave for the pitch. Ron, Hermione, Sam and I sat down with Neville, Dean and Seamus on the Gryffindor stands. The team was totally up to speed, if you don't count the fact that the Slytherins were cheating. One beater knocked Angelina off her broom and one chaser grabbed the bat of a beater and knocked Oliver off his broom. The last move earned Gryffindor a penalty, since this chaser wasn't a beater and you shouldn't attack the keeper, when the quaffle isn't near the goalposts. Still...the bludger went right in Oliver's stomach...

Well...then the thing happened, that could turn the tide of the game: Harry had seen the snitch and was chasing after it. He was doing bloody brilliant, until...SNAPE STARTED CURSING HARRY'S BROOM! Yes! Snape started cursing his broom. We all saw it...even on the pitch they saw it happening. If Hermione hadn't set Snape's robes on fire, she actually did that, they curse probably would've knocked Harry off his broom.

The only good thing about all that rubbish was, that Harry caught the snitch and won the first game for Gryffindor. After the game we all visited Hagrid. Even though he was at the game himself, he didn't believe, that Snape actually cursed Harry's broom. Snape wouldn't take his eyes off Harry and for this kind of curse you NEED eye contact! Maybe this whole thing isn't based on house favouring...maybe it's based on something bigger...One name Hagrid said supports me in this belief: Nicholas Flamel.

I have no idea who that guy is supposed to be, but he must play in important roll in this entire mess! This three-headed dog we encountered also has something to do with it. This beast actually BELONGS to Hagrid and he has named it Fluffy...HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN CAN YOU NAME SUCH A THING FLUFFY?! Harry told us the story, that he was at Gringotts with Hagrid and he got some kind of parcel outta one of the vaults there. All he said was, that this parcel would be safer here at Hogwarts...and he has Fluffy to guard, whatever is in this thing. Still silly to call this beast FLUFFY! Unfitting as it could be...

Hermione wants to pull us into the library to look for information on Nicholas Flamel. She has been looking on her own, but she hasn't found anything and ten eyes see more, then two, so I gotta end now.

Yours

Sally

Dear Diary

I am freezing like crazy here and I can barely get warm at the fireplace at Common Room. Sammie and I were out with Fred, George and their best mate Lee Jordan. We had snowball fights, but we sometimes also ganged up against the teachers...especially Quirrell. That oaf won't even punish us. There is only one teacher we wouldn't dare to gang up on and that's our own head of house.

Percy actually apologized to me yesterday for his behavior at the start of the year, since he was too stubborn to reconize, that I was only standing up for my classmates. Fred and George said, that it's the magic of Christmas, where even Percy forgets his pride and becomes bearable, but he is actually really nice, if you don't see him ticked off. I went for a walk with him yesterday. He took me down to the black lake and showed me a charm, I could cast on my shoes to glide on the ice. Told me to teach Sammie too. It was actually fun to glide on there with him. Never believed you could actually have this kind of fun with a person like Percy smart-aleck aka perfect Percy, as Fred and George sometimes call him.

Sammie and I are heading home for Christmas and so does Hermione. Ron, Harry, George, Fred and Percy are staying at Hogwarts. It was obvious with Harry's familiy situation and Ron's parents traveled to Romania over Christmas to visit Ron's brother Charlie.

Hermione says, that it's good, that the boys stay. They can gain more information about Flamel like this, she says. I think she should give those two a break for the holidays. They've been looking for ages. Ron told Hermione, that she could ask her parents too. That wouldn't be dangerous at all. Well spotted Ron, I can only say. Hermione's parents are DENTISTS!

Maybe I will be able to find something in the books we have at home. Dad mostly stays away from all magical stuff in the house and mum, Jack, Roland and aunt Alyssa will have better stuff to do, then to follow me around through the entire house, trying to figure out, why I am spending so much time in the reading room. It's not a crime to like reading books after all. I do, but not as much as Hermione. I am probably never going to understand how Hermione can read so much. Sometimes Sammie and I peak behind the bookstacks in the library and try to see, if Hermione is behind those and the prefects bust their brains to pieces to find the reason, why we are behaving like this. Literally...

Yours

Sally

Dear Diary.

I have locked myself up in our house's reading room to look up information on Flamel. As mum asked, why I did my only response was: "Is it a crime to like reading books?". I didn't really want to blab this whole story out in front of her. Would come with her Ravenclaw smartness and say, that we should keep outta that and leave it to experienced people.

Wouldn't be the right thing to do though. Snape's involved in that and if we leave this one to the teachers, they'll do NOTHING, because they actually trust Snape. Why? No idea! Doesn't matter! I don't and Sam doesn't either! Still...I should try to get the books I took out back, where they belong, since I pulled out quite a few of them and I am gonna go mental, if I look at this stuff any longer!

I am not as much of a bookworm as Hermione and certainly not this studying-happy...and why am I trying to justify myself in front of my own bloody diary? Need to move outta the reading room, before this keeps up!

Sally

Dear Diary.

Christmas morning! It would be cool, if we could have...a magic Christmas party every year you know...sometimes we do so, but sometimes dad's family visits and the biggest part of his family don't even know, that he is married to a witch. Then we all have to act, like some muggle family and with the presents we get, that's sometimes not easy...at all.

Christmas presents from everyone at Hogwarts. Hermione has written in and asked me, if we found information. She probably doesn't expect, that the boys really research. Honestly...I can't blame them, if they don't. Some might even say, that I favour the boys a bit, when it comes to things, like those, but that's not true.

Harry and Ron have sent us sweets, Fred and George have bought us books about Quidditch, Hermione has sent us sweets too and even Percy sent us Christmas cards. He is actually decent, if you do not catch him in his prefect mode. Even Lee Jordan has sent Christmas Cards, but I think, that he got Sammie's card better, then mine. Maybe he...no...that's impossible...and a silly thought too. Even Ron's mother sent us presents: Two jumpers, with big yellow S's on them. Weasley sweaters, as she put it. Quite nice of her. We should remember to say thanks, when we see her next time. Saw her first time at the station. Ron told me much about his family. His mother sounds quite nice, if you don't get her on her bad side. Need to head downstairs now. Enough for now...

Sally

_**Ending Word: **_Well...so much for Christmas and you see: The guy who will be OOC in this is Percy. Today the poisoned papers were handed out in my home country and I for once am glad, that it's summer break now. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	6. Alchemy and Quidditch

_**A Word from the Author: **_Good evening friends of the night, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the sixth chappie of "Sally's Diary". Sorry for the long wait, but the main thing is, that it's going on. Heh...

Dear Diary.

We are back at Hogwarts and there is the next big thing coming up! I got it from Percy, he has it from Fred and George and they have it from Oliver: Snape is going to referee the next Quidditch game. Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. This man is dangerous! He should not be allowed at Quidditch games any longer, let alone referee. This is going to prevent Gryffindor from winning completely not matter to hide the fact, that it's BLOODY MORONIC! I can say one thing for sure: The older Gryffindors will have to put me into shackles, if Snape tries to harm Harry in any way, because there won't be anything else, that will keep me from murdering Snape.

Malfoy seems to take amusement into picking on Neville. Poor guy was bunny-hopping into common room tonight. Neville told us, that Malfoy said, that he needed someone to practise this curse on. One day I am going to choose HIM to practise some very special jinxes, I got from Fred and George! Percy can take as many points from Gryffindor, as he wants, nobody messes with my friends like this! Harry was really nice to Neville...said, that h Neville's worth 12 of Malfoy's kind and gave him a choccolate frog to cheer him up. Neville refused to go to McGonnagall. Probably he thinks, that it will only make it worse.

Ron, Hermione, Samantha and I have come up with the wildest ideas to stop Harry from playing when Snape referees, but Harry was all "I can't do this...there isn't a replacement for me...I can't let the others down.". Can't blame him somehow...there is really no replacement for him...one mistake in Wood's strategy...HAHA! Okay...not the proper moment to mock the Captain of our Quidditch team.

The good thing is, that we finally found out who Nicolas Flamel is. This guy is obviously friends with Dumbledore. The two of them did something called alchemy together. Mixture between magic and science...and get this! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone! We were completely flabbergasted. Hell...neither Ron and Harry, nor Sammie and me have ever heared of that. The Philosopher's Stone transforms every metal in pure gold and produces the elixir of life. That stuff makes the drinker IMMORTAL! I'd bet my entire collection of muggle books, that Snape wants to steal it! Everyone would want that! No wonder, that we couldn't find Flamel under the great wizards and witches of our century. This guy is sixhundred and fifty six years old for Merlin's sake and his wife isn't much younger!

Sally

Dear Diary.

This really was something! What a game! WHAT A GAME! Harry caught the snitch in five minutes. Nobody of the older students can remember, that the snitch was cought so quickly in a game at Hogwarts. Not even Ron's older brother Charlie could've done that and Oliver says, that he could've played for England, if he hadn't gone to Romania. Snape...HA! The guy was completely oblivious to, what was happening. SO FUNNY! I would've given money to see that guy's stupid face at the moment! HA!

At least I got to see Malfoy's stupid face. He showed up on our stands, with his croanies Crabbe and Goyle, pulling stupid jokes about Harry, our team and basically about everyone in our house! That jerk got a nasty beating from Ron and my dear twin! I am so proud of them both! Serves Malfoy right!

There is also one strange thing I gotta write down here. Harry spied on a talk between Quirrel and Snape. I ask myself one thing about that: Is Quirrel really courageous or really stupid? Snape wants to force the guy to help him...and Quirrel refused. Brave, if you see, what Snape is capable of...maybe he isn't such an oaf after all...

Sally Joker

_**Ending Word: **_I know...only two entries this time, but that about sums it up...I hope you liked the chappie and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	7. Exams and Dragons

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello friends of the night, this is jediclonecowgirl, with another chapter of "Sally's Diary". Man...it's been quite long again...possibly there aren't even many chapters left of this. Maybe I should devote myself longer to the really big projects, like "The Wizard Twins" and all the others...well let's get started shall we?

Dear Diary.

Man...it's been quite long. I stopped with my last entry weeks ago and barely even touched my diary, since then. My goodness, I should really write in this thing more often, even if my only news are, that I managed to survive a prefect-conversation with Percy about breaking rules again. Man...I really don't know how Oliver can put up with this day after day! Don't get me wrong...I like Percy...I really do, but he can be quite a fun-break every now and then.

Well...biggest news are, that, if Snape really wants to break Quirrell, he wasn't really sucessful. Quirrell maybe looks worse in the classes, but Snape still hasn't gained the knowledge about how to get past Quirrell's spells he used to protect the stone.

The other news are, that we've got final exams coming up soon...at least how Hermione acts...for Merlin's sake they are still TEN BLOODY WEEKS AWAY! Hermione says, that this is one second for Nicolas Flamel, but WE ARE ELEVEN TO TWELVE YEARS OLD AND NOT SIX-HUNDRED! My goodness not even PERCY has started to revise yet and finals are really important for him this year. He is a fifth year, so he will be doing his O.W.L's this year. I don't even have an idea, why Hermione even bothers to revise. That girl is a walking LIBRARY for Merlin's sake!

Unfortunately the teachers think excatly like Hermione. The mountain of homework they are dumping on us is almost KILLING ME and it's not much different with Sammie. I fear, that my sister will go mental, if we are coped up in the library for too long. It's not like we WANT this or anything...Hermione is making us. Everytime Fred, George and Lee ask us, if we want to go to pull pranks with them, or anything like that, Hermione chirms in, that we do not have any time, because we all go to the library to revise. Fred and George start to sympathise us again for the way Hermione behaves towards us. She might be our friend, but this really goes a bit too far. George even said, that, if he could chose to be locked up with either Hermione or Percy, he would take Percy in a heartbeat. Maybe because he is his brother, maybe because he actually has a small sense of humor, maybe because he let us slip, as we ganged up on Quirrell this winter. I am just suspecting here...no idea, why George said that.

Sally

Dear Diary.

As we were coped up in the library for revising today, we met Hagrid. He got himself a book on how to take care of dragons. Yeah...DRAGONS! He is really nice, but also keeps on surprising me in rather unpleasant ways. Harry said, that Hagrid always wanted to have a dragon, but this is against our laws. Muggles would notice, if we were keeping dragons in our backyards and by the way you can barely tame those things...I do not even want to imagine how burned Ron's older brother Charlie got in Romania...since he is working with those things. The Ministry always has to hex muggles, who have seen dragon, since there are wild living dragons here in Britain.

This afternoon we were in Hagrid's Hut. Wanted to know how the stone was protected. Excluding "Fluffy" it's protected by the four heads of house, Professor McGonnagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor SNAPE! Oh...and Quirrell and Dumbledore himself. Flamel must've asked Dumbledore to take the stone to Hogwarts, since he was almost stolen out of Gringotts...Hagrid says, that's it's ridiculous to believe, that Snape wants to steal the stone, since he is one of the teachers protecting it and, that we should stop chasing Snape.

When I am already getting on Hagrid, I will get back to the unpleasant ways he keeps surprising me in. He actually has a dragon egg. He says, that he won it, while gambling, with some wizards from another country. Now he wants to raise the dragon in his hut. This won't end well and I know it. Dragons grow bloody quickly.

Sally Joker

Dear Diary.

Remember how I said, that it won't end up well with Hagrid's dragon? Merlin I was right! Hagrid is actually forgetting his duties as a gatekeeper, because this dragon often demands his attention. The way he acts towards it, you could think, that this dragon's a fluffly bunny! I am not speaking this out in front of Hagrid, but the way he acts towards this dragon is making me sick! He actually singing "Norbert" (he is obviously giving names to every animal he takes care of) LULLABIES! Ugh...

Harry tried to talk Hagrid into releasing this dragon, but Hagrid says, that it's too small and that it would die all alone. I hate to write this down now, but I must say that Hagrid isn't wrong about that. I saw it...the dragon really IS too small to be released.

There is one more problem we have: MALFOY! He has seen the dragon! He could go to Dumbledore any second! Nice! Ron and Samantha are already starting to regret beating Malfoy up at the last Quidditch game. Still...I don't think, that this is the reason he is doing all that. He just basically likes seeing Gryffindors suffer. He thinks, that he owns the school by having a rich father and being in Slytherin, because this is obviously the best house in the school! JERK! Could make you want to be sick by just thinking of his self-confident smile. I hate this guy! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!

Luckily there is one good thing about all this. Hagrid has agreed to let Ron write an owl to his brother Charlie, so he can take the dragon it at Romania. Good thing, when you have a dragon tamer for a brother. I envy Ron, since this sounds quite interesting.

Sally Joker

Dear Diary.

Alright! This is definatly going too far! I was more, than patient, because Hagrid is my friend, but after what happened tonight, my patience is really put to the test. The dragon has actually BITTEN RON! Yes...and Hagrid actually said, that Ron has scared the dragon. I am more, then trying to swallow that down, but my patience is really put to the test more and more...

Luckily Charlie has agreed to take on the dragon, but he can't come to get it. He told us, that it's the best to take the dragon up to the highest tower, which is the tower for Astronomy class by the way, I hate this class, where a few friends of him would get it and it all has to happen at midnight. Great, it's going to be another one of those things...

Hermione has volunteered to take the dragon up there with Harry. Ron will wait at Common Room with us. With this bite he probably won't be able to even hold a quill for the next few weeks. Poor Ron...

Still...they should watch out. I do not want to imagine, what's going to happen, if Malfoy comes after them or anything like that. I am sittng on glowing coal here already...

Sally

Dear Diary.

I am starting to get worried about Ron a bit...I don't know how, since I am not really the right person to talk to, when it comes to dragons, but I think, that the teeth of Hagrid's dragon might've been poisonous. His hand is swollen and looks pretty ugly and scary...

He was refusing to go to Madam Pomfrey, our school's medi-witch, but this afternoon, as his hand started to go green he did not have much of a choice anymore. As we came to visit him, he was in a horrible condition. I almost cried, but I kept it togehter.

Still...the next best thing was, that Malfoy has got Charlie's letter. Great...the plan is doomed to failure...Samantha would tell me, that I am thinking too negatively, but these aren't good odds. Oliver once said, that Gryffindor never had good odds, but these are BLOODY HORRIBLE ODDS!

Sally Joker

Dear Diary.

Now that really did NOT go as planned. 150 points taken from Gryffindor and Harry, Hermione and Neville have detention. Neville raced out to warn Harry and Hermione, that Malfoy is after him and about to turn them in to McGonnagall. GREAT! JUST GREAT! I think I am going to get an idea on...I don't know...murdering Malfoy or anything like this...I just gotta concider, that Snape is going to murder me, if I do so...I heared Percy say, that he knows really much about the Dark Arts and by the way...this guy is already so...I do not even have a word to describe the character of this greaseball...the hair of this guy is so greasy, that he deserves that nickname.

Now that finals are REALLY coming up, I am basically throwing myself into revising. Matter-of-factly the entire school does...except for Fred and George...obviously. Those two get by on luck, as Percy put it.

George and I met on the hallway today...he is one of the less Gryffindors, who aren't mad at us. Keeps saying, that we will get another shot at the house cup...even tried to squeeze outta me, what we did to loose so many points for Gryffindor. Didn't tell him though. George was fine with it, said, that a girl is allowed to have her secrets and played with my hair again. I was so fluttered. He even offered me to help with revising the best he could, but I turned him down.

Bloody Hell...if Parvati and Lavender find out about that, I am probably never going to hear the end of that.

Sally

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this is the seventh bunch of entries...and the longest so far. I hid a hint for a later pairing in this bunch of entries...have you found it? I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	8. No longer a secret

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Sally's Diary". This time things really get "sirius" (couldn't resist that) for the Joker twins. Why? Read and find out...

Dear Diary.

Once I have encountered Oliver after Quidditch practise and he said, that I shouldn't look foreward to the end of the school year, because finals were a pain in the neck...and since I took part in them, I know, what Oliver meant. For Merlin's sake...it's a real surprise, that nobody died, while finals were going on...OF BOREDOM! I am just bloody glad, that this is over! So are Sam, Harry and Ron...only Hermione thought, that they were fun...and easy...gosh I SO FAILED THE PRACTICAL PART AT TRANSFIGURATION! Honestly...I probably needed ten tries, until I finally managed the task. UGH! I am still drowsy from the last exam. History of Magic. Boring like nothing else! YAWN YAWN YAWN YAWN!

There is one thing I am trying to figure out though: Harry's scar hurted him all through finals. This whole thing has started at Harry's, Hermione's, Malfoy's and Neville's detention in the Forbidden Forest. This might sound mean now, but I am bloody glad, that I wasn't in there. There is a lot of crazy stuff in it. They were in there to find a gravely injured unicorn. As Harry and Malfoy found it, it was dead already, but someone or something was actually drinking its BLOOD...blergh! Harry told me, that Unicorn blood can save you from anything! Literally...but from the moment you drink it you don't have much of a life anymore...let's call it a horrible one...really horrible that is. These kind of things really scare me...

There is one thing I wanna change about the way I write: I am going to put down the name into my diary...the name of this evil wizard, who is the reason, that Harry is an orphan: Voldemort...ugh that wasn't easy...not at all. Harry thinks, that his hurting scar is a sign of warning...and to be really honest...I believe him. Ron and Hermione always says, that the stone is secure, but I don't think, that it really is.

Yours

Sally Joker

Dear Diary.

As if I didn't see it coming! There is really someone trying to steal the stone. It's happening tonight! Dumbledore has been asked to come to the Ministry of Magic and this certain someone, who I am sure is Snape, knows how to get past Fluffy. Nice! We are going to chase this guy and prevent him from doing so...

We are sitting at Common Room now. The others are all minding their own business and that's good. I don't wanna awnser questions...probably neither of us does. Hermione tries to figure out some of the curses we need to break later on...Sam and the boys are not talking much and I am just here writing my diary.

It might be crazy and difficult to try that, not to mention a suicide mission, but we will still do this and we WILL get outta this alive! I know that! I can sense that! I will make sure, that nothing happens to anyone of us! Not Harry, not Ron, not Hermione and certainly not my twin sister!

Sally

Dear Diary.

I feel like my insides are coming out! We managed to survive and find out, who wanted to steal the stone! To my surprise it was not Snape...really! It was Professor Quirrell! Yes! It was Professor Quirrell! This was all just so...BIZARRE! Maybe...I should start from the very beginning.

After it was time to go to bed for the rest of Gryffindor house, we wanted to get a move on, but the trouble already started then. Neville was trying to block out way! He wanted to prevent us from going out and getting ourselves in trouble again! Hermione had to put a full bodybind curse on him. I was feeling sorry for Neville. I think it was a bit too much too jinx him. Hermione could've just let me stall Neville and go after them later on.

Getting past fluffy wasn't really a big deal. Quirrell had already gotten past Fluffy for us. One thing that guy was good for...can't believe I am just writing that...heh...the next thing was probably already one of the things the teachers have put up to protect the stone: Devil Snare! Once you get into one of these things, you don't have anything to laugh about anymore. Those things like it damp and dark...luckily Hermione could light a fire. She really is bright. Sometimes it really can be useful to have such a bright person as your friend...rather that, then to have her against you I guess...

The next exercise was actually kind of fun: Catching the key to open the next door. It was a bit like seeking at Quidditch I guess...and it was quite amusing to watch the show Hermione put on on this broomstick. HA! As a muggle-born she has never flown on a broomstick before flying class and she wasn't really good at it. Harry is some kind of a natural at flying and Ron, Sammie and I have basically spent our entire childhood on broomsticks. It was fun...well...flying always is.

Then there was this GIGANTIC game of chess, with figures, who were literally VIOLENT! A gigantic game of Wizard's Chess. Basically played like muggle chess. I sometimes tried to beat Percy in this game, but I always lost gloriously...Ron always said, that it was impossible to beat Percy at this game...nice one. We had to take the places of the figures of the chessboard in the gigantic game and Ron did something, that I am probably never going to forget...in a horrible way! We are in the middle of that game and this bloody maniac comes up with a solution to get past the figures: Him being taken! This guy is mental! MENTAL I SAY! I was crying there! I think that this crazy move of Ron is going to haunt me in my nightmares...

This was the point, where we split up. Sammie stayed with Ron on the gigantic chess board and Hermione, Harry and I went on to the next room. It was actually quite stupid, that we could save ourselves the next task...we were actually experienced with that kind of stuff...it was fighting a troll.

The next thing and possibly the most difficult one, at least at my point of view, was Snape's riddle. Snape has put up a potion riddle and the doors were blocked with magical fire. One potion brought you through the black fire, which leaded you to the next room, one got you through the purple fire, which leaded you back to the room with the troll, two were whine and three poison. I know, that Snape put up this riddle to keep anyone from stealing the stone, but the poison was brutal...or barbaric, as Hermione likes to put it.

Harry told us to drink the potion, that brought you back to the room with the troll, while he went on on his own. I wasn't really pleased with that...even tried to pick a fight with Harry, but...I couldn't. The thing is...why? It's always easy with Percy, when I disagree with his behavior...or Marcus Flint from Slytherin, which earned me a few days at Hospital Wing. Not one of my shining moments here...at home they can't know about this.

Well...the thing about it is...well...let's go one by one...mum always told me to do so, but I am not the cool-down Ravenclaw girl she is...or was, when she was twelve..., we turned twelve on the end of may. I am more hot-blooded, just like my twin. Maybe we are coming after our dad in this...I don't know. Okay...Hermione and I got in the room with the gigantic chess board, where Sam was still sitting, trying to help Ron. As she saw me approaching, she ran over to grab me in a hug. As Ron woke up, Hermione fell on her knees in front of him and hugged the daylights outta him. At this moment Samantha and I grinned at each other...it is a thing with us that we almost always know, what the other one thinks...even without any words. At this moment we knew, that Hermione could have a crush on Ron. Maybe we will tease her about this once. Or better not...she is bright enough to think of something to tease us with...like Sammie having a crush on Lee Jordan, what I think could even be true, or, that I fancy Percy. Hell...Percy might be nice, but we can never EVER be anything more, than just friends...or whatever the hell we are...heh...Well...back to the subject.

We managed to fly outta this and past Fluffy. Then we made our way to the Owlery. Harry has told us to send a message to Dumbledore, but the thing was..., that we crossed pathes with Dumbledore on the hallway. He was there in time to pull Quirrell of Harry...I am shuddering here. The adrenaline push is too big for me to go to bed now.

Harry is in the Hospital Wing. Completely out...and we also have another problem: Secrets don't stay secrets for a long time at Hogwarts. Sooner or later all of Gryffindor will know and if they do the entire school does sooner or later...oh joy.

I think I am going to be awake for quite a long time and I will maybe talk to Sam and Hermione. Anything is better, then going to sleep right now...Madam Pomfrey won't let us see Harry.

The end of this year is only a few weeks away now...and my diary is full of my memories of it. Managed to keep up with all the events of this year...now it's almost full. I will have to beg dad for a new one. Don't know, why I was so reluctant about keeping a diary at first. It's cool...it really is and real fun too.

Sally

Dear Diary.

Remember the thing I wrote about the fact, that secrets don't stay secrets for a long time here? Well...today we almost had all of Gryffindor house crowded around us. They were asking us for details on the thing, that happened down there...we didn't speak though. Ron wouldn't even breathe a word to his own brothers. Maybe because he did know as much as we did about, what happened down there. All we know is, that Quirrell is dead. Nothing more, nothing less.

Between classes they were whispering and staring and pointing at us, but being friends with the infamous boy-who-lived, we are already used to that kind of stuff. Percy basically interrogated Ron at recess. Nothing...I think one might even say, that Percy is a little obsessed about that, but on our way to our next class Percy suddenly pulls us behind a pillar and tells us to keep our head down, if anything like this happens again and not to bite off more, than we can chew. Strange...

Harry is still out completely and Madam Pomfrey still won't let us see him. Nice. They don't hide from us, that he is dead though...the rest of the school would know about that. Secrets don't stay secrets here for a really long time...you see it with the five of us and the Philosopher's Stone after all.

Sally

_**Ending Word: **_This is actually the chapter, before the last chapter. There are still five more diaries surely coming up. I say five, because I am not sure, if Sally and Samantha are to participate in the Horcrux hunt or return to Hogwarts and become the symbol of the student rebellion. If the latter is ture, there will be a seventh diary of dear Sally. What would you say. Feel free to put your suggestions in the reviews. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	9. End of the year

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Sally's Diary". The last one to make it very clear. This will be, where Sally's Diary of her first year ends. Man...I thought this diary would take longer to finish, but NO! It's only nine chapters!

Dear Diary.

I can utterly proove, that our year does not fit together. There are these kind of groups in Gryffindor. First there come Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione and me. The golden fellows, as Fred and George have put it so nicely. Sweet actually...then there are Parvati and Lavender. The classic gigglish girls. They are quite nice, but they are often gossiping and giggling, when Hermione, Sam and I are trying to get sleep, it's driving me crazy sometimes! Then there are Neville, Dean and Seamus. There are a bit like Fred, George and Lee, except the pranking and all that stuff. They are good friends. Dean and Seamus even said, that, if it wasn't for Neville, they would be struggling to survive Herbology. This is that. I am way too philosophical for my age, am I? Well...that's probably, what you get, when you come from a family full of Ravenclaws.

Outstanding news! Harry has woken up! FINALLY! I just say, that it was awkward to BEG Madam Pomfrey to let us go into Hospital Wing to see him! She is nice, but also strict...and stubborn! I am probably going to need to charm this diary password-protected, so nobody I wrote about in here will ever get to see this. Diaries have a purpose, to be something, where people can get private stuff of their chests and, that it's being compromised by no one, but some people always think, that they have a special permission to do excatly that! Not that I knew about anyone doing this, but I would believe, that some people, like Draco Malfoy, do that! That and pointing the secrets out in front of the entire population of Hogwarts. I am going off-subject once again right?

Well...Harry told us everything, that happened, after Hermione and I got outta the room with Snape's riddle. To be the honest, I couldn't really believe the part of Snape saving his life at the first Quidditch game. The most ugly thing is, that Voldemort, ugh now there are ink stains on this page, was SHARING Quirrell's body. Blergh...one of the reasons I despise this sinister stuff. Most of the things, that have something to do with dark magic are really scary. When it comes to the stone...it has been destroyed. Scary thing about that is, that Flamel and his wife are just...gonna die. Harry told us something about that. A thing, that Dumbledore told him, but I didn't understand the biggest part of it. Neither did Sammie, Ron or Hermione. It will probably take us, until we leave. Dumbledore even said, that it might be possible, that we only delayed him, in coming back, but, that it also could be possible, that he never will come back. As Madam Pomfrey kicked us all out, Ron leanded over to my ear and said: "I think Percy was right, with telling you, that he is mental." Too right he was...hopefully Harry will be able to come to the feast at the end of this year, which is by the way in few minutes. Hopefully that stubborn medi-witch will let him out.

Ugh...Fred and George are tossing parchment balls against my head, trying to get my attention. They are planning on acompanying Sammie, Ron, Hermione and me to the feast and we are probably one of the last ones to arrive already. What a joy! Slytherin won the house cup and we lost the last Quidditch match. Ravenclaw swiped us off the pitch! Hope Harry will make it. We all do

Yours

Sally Joker

Dear Diary.

My handwriting is a litte messed up. The reason for that is, that I am writing on the school train, while trying to keep Ron's head away, so he will take a hint and learn to stop peaking in my diary. He doesn't know, what privacy is. I pity his little sister.

Well...since I am basically stuck here, with a few pages left in my diary, I can basically write about how the feast turned out. To put it ahead: Harry managed to come. Madam Pomfrey really let him! Harry told me, that she looked like, she was disagreeing on this.

Poor Harry...the students were staring at him, as he arrived in the Great Hall, but the coolest thing about all this is yet to come: After Dumbledore announced, that it looked like Slytherin had won the cup, he also said, that he had some last-minute points to award: Sammie and I each got 50 points for Gryffindor. Harry even got sixty and the best thing is: Neville secured us the victory of the cup! Yeah! Neville! For standing in our way, as we went after Quirrell. Gryffindor for the win! Hey, I am only twelve! I am allowed to write this way!

We are all kinda upset about returning home. It's stange I can say. Especially Harry is upset. He won't talk to us much about his life at home, but we don't need to be able to read Harry's mind to know, that the people, he lives with, are treating him horrible!

We were having a real victory party at the feast. George even hugged me! Sammie said, that my face started to conquer his hair again, but I do not fancy George! Really...

Just hope, that next year will be somewhat normal. Well...as normal as it can be...for a witch!

Sally

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this is the end of that! Sally's Diary will continue on at her second year, where she won't stop trusting her own diary at the end of it. I will only say so much about the next diary now. I hope you liked the chapter and this fiction at all and I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


End file.
